ClawHammer Defense Industries
ClawHammer Defense Industries is a private security corporation featured in Socom U.S. Navy SEALS Fireteam Bravo 2 and Socom 4: U.S. Navy SEALS. They are under government contract and are based in the United States, but have expanded operations to Adjikistan and Malaysia. Background Socom U.S. Navy SEALS Fireteam Bravo 2 The company is a minor organization in Fireteam Bravo 2. They send soldiers to help to Sandman, an operative from the United States, capture the Adjikistan president, Ismail Karim, and O' Rourke, the mercenary leader hired by Karim. Socom 4: U.S. Navy SEALS In the 2011 video game, the company has much more of a role, and is the main antagonistic group in the game. ClawHammer is in Malaysia and attempting to "aid" the Navy SEAL forces that are pulling in the region. James Gorman, who is area supervisor, has stated that they are pulling out of the region before they lose any more investments in their ships that they own, which have been stolen by Naga, the rebel forces led by General Sibak V. Razad. However, in the mission Means to an End, it turns out that ClawHammer is actually supplying Naga. However, when the protagonist of the game, OC Cullen Grey, is told of this by Razad in the mission, an unnamed gunman shoots Razad in the head, and ClawHammer forces swarm the city of Pankur, where the Naga HQ is located. However, Grey's team kills them all before escaping. Eventually, ClawHammer destroys a convoy of NATO operatives who were on their way to assist Grey and his team. However, the soldiers are decimated. According to ORACLE, ClawHammer is turning against Naga, and engaging in battles with them. Grey sends Lt. Park in for reconnaissance to the World War 2 coastal bunkers, where the company's legitimate operations are located. Yet, when she infiltrates the compound, she finds out that Gorman is in charge of the soldiers. After destroying ClawHammer's fleet, the company sends in most of their soldiers to protect a biological missile they were planning to use to destroy the Straits. Despite their efforts, the ClawHammer operatives are unsuccessful, and are murdered as Grey disarms the missile. As Grey does that, a defeated Gorman furiously shoots him to death, explaining that ClawHammer's actions were supposed to grow the company's revenue and increase the United States' economy by billions. After Lt. Park is appointed commanding officer, a platoon of troops in ClawHammer are assigned to protect Gorman. They arrive in the capital of Malaysia in a convoy, where Park's team destroys the rest of their cars, and kills the remaining bodyguards. Park then kills or arrests Gorman. Ending Kill Gorman If Park kills Gorman, whatever's left of ClawHammer is shut down, and left destitute. The remaining guards of ClawHammer that are alive are presumably arrested and executed. The legitimate operations of the company are delayed or shut down. Spare Gorman If Park spares Gorman, the ClawHammer corporation did not force itself into bankruptcy, but reformed and had turned itself back into a legitimate company. It is also possible that they increased their country's economy and their revenue after Gorman is arrested. Operatives * James Gorman - Commanding officer * Unnamed Colonel - Colonel (mentioned by Gorman, the ClawHammer guards, and a team of Naga soldiers) * Warner - Pilot * Unnamed Major - Leader of WWII Coastal Bunkers * Brad - Corporal * Jack - Guard at the ClawHammer Mountain Airfield (mentioned by two unnamed soldiers, and possibly killed in Uninvited Guest) * Charlie - Guard at the ClawHammer Mountain Airfield (mentioned by two unnamed soldiers, and possibly killed in Uninvited Guest) Trivia * One can compare the company to Merryweather Security Consulting from Grand Theft Auto V. ** They are both private military organizations. ** Both Merryweather and ClawHammer are legitimate corporations. ** They were both founded prior to the events of their respective games. ** They both have secondary leaders who use them for their own benefits. *** Merryweather Security is partly owned by Devin Weston, who uses the company's forces to kill Michael De Santa and his family. *** ClawHammer's forces are controlled by James Gorman to destroy a massive region in order to increase his own economy (and possibly squeeze a profit from this). **Their primary leaders are unseen. *** Merryweather is founded by Don Percival, who is only mentioned and seen in pictures. He is also mentioned in a text at the end of the storyline of GTA V. ***ClawHammer's real CEO is never mentioned. ** Both companies' fates are dependent on the player's choice. *** If the player kills Devin Weston, Don Percival will buy back Weston's shares in the company and make a lot of money so he can re-incorporate Merryweather. However, if the player leaves Devin alive, Merryweather will go bankrupt and lose its license to operate in the U.S. *** If the player kills Gorman, ClawHammer will be left financially wrecked and possibly bankrupt. However, if the player leaves Gorman alive, the company will stay operational and create profits when Gorman is arrested. ** Both companies have government contracts. ** Both companies have militaristic-sounding names. * The player can tell the difference between Naga and ClawHammer when playing Socom 4 by their language (English for ClawHammer and Malaysian for Naga) and their attire (standard American military attire for ClawHammer and foreign military clothing for Naga). Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Businessmen Category:Terrorists Category:Corporations Category:Murderer Category:Imperialists Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Game Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Jingoist Category:Minion